


Marauders: Snippits

by Black_stars483



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hogwarts, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), One Shot, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Young James Potter, Young Love, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_stars483/pseuds/Black_stars483
Summary: Some small stories I've been working on for a while. Just the marauders, or marauders era people interacting, going to Hogwarts,being cute, going through hardships, and overall drama.Some abuse (Especially in Black family) in here.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome!
> 
> These are just some stories that have been sitting on my computer for a while, which I would like to share. Some are funny, some are very angsty, some are fluffy. Some of them are longer than others, or have more than one part, while others are quite short. All are about the marauders and almost all are during their time in Hogwarts. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think about it in the comments! (Or just a comment that you liked it, or that you found it cute, I love all of them!)

Lyall clasped his hands over his head. For the first time in 33 hours he was able to sit down and take it all in. His wife stood tensely beside him. He knew she was terrified, hell, he knew he was terrified too.

Hope saw that her husband was in great distress. He had started trembling, but she wasn’t sure he had noticed.

“Lyall,”- she softly touched his shoulder- “please talk to me.”

“He’s a bloody werewolf, Hope, there is nothing more to say, you heard the healer.”

Hope didn’t understand. She hadn’t grown up in the wizarding world after all. She knew there was some prejudice against werewolves, she didn’t however know how much.

“Shouldn’t we be glad that our son, Lyall, didn’t die from that attack,” she said sharply, “How can you be so, so- “

Her husband almost jumped out of his chair.

“You don’t understand! This fate almost worse than death for Remus!”- He slammed his fist on the table- “For us! You don’t know how bad it is in our world to be a werewolf!”

She started screaming too, “Then help me understand, Lyall, for the love of God! I want to know what is going on with my b-baby boy!”- Her voice quivered- “I want to know what is going to happen!”

His wife wrapped her arms around herself and started sobbing. He leaned forward to her and wrapped her into a hug.

“Well figure it out, Hope, we will,” He tried to reassure her.

“I never a-asked for a-any of this.”

“I know, I do,” he said.

6-year-old Remus was lying in is bed upstairs. He had heard the entire conversation. Terrified he lay in bed, scared that the mean man from the night before would come back and hurt him again. He shivered at the thought.

The healer in the white room had told his parents that he was a werewolf. His dad had always told him that werewolves were monsters. He was a monster. He needed to get out of his room. His entire body seemed to hurt, but he couldn’t stay in bed any longer.

When he came downstairs, dad was still hugging mum. They broke apart as soon as they saw Remus. His mum’s face was stained from tears.

“Remmy,” his mum said affectionately, and started walking towards him, trying to hug him.

“Mum, please don’t touch me,” he said quietly, his gaze fixed downwards.

“Oh, Remus” she said, as she tried to touch his shoulder.

“I said no, mum!”- Remus stepped backwards- “I don’t want you to become a monster too, please, don’t.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Bloody detentions! Fucking James!-“ Sirius said.

“I sure hope not,” Remus said affronted.

“You know what I mean, Moony. He just had to get us caught! You would think that he was able to sneak around after all these years of careful practice… but of course he had to walk into bloody Slughorn”

Sirius sat down sulkily on his bed. He crossed his arms and sighed dramatically.

“My feet hurt, and my hands too and I am covered in slug slime.”

“ **I didn’t realise you were in so much pain** , you poor thing,” Remus crossed his hand over his heart.

“Shut up, Moony”

Sirius started washing his hands, well, arms really, trying to rid himself of the slug slime. He had been in detention, because they were caught stealing potion supplies. It was James’ fault really.

James had taken almost the whole of the detention, because he was already inside of the potion’s storage room when they got caught, Sirius had been on lookout duty. Sadly, Slughorn had been inside the storage room during the attempted robbery of ingredients.

A few hours later an even more slimy James (Remus didn’t know how that was possible) entered the common room. Remus raised his eyebrows.

“Sorting flobberworms,” was all James said, before turning his back and rapidly walking to their dorm, Sirius not far behind him.

As soon as they were out of sight Peter stepped through the portrait.

“Where’s James?” he asks Remus, who was talking to Lily Evans. Remus pointed his finger towards the entrance of the boys’ dorms.

The first thing Peter heard, as he entered the dorm, was Sirius’ barking laugh. The second thing he noticed was a horrible smell, which seemed to be radiating from… a very annoyed, in slime covered James?

“Pete, Pete,”- He said in between his laughter-“James here is covered in bloody flobberworm slime, and bloody first thing he’s worried about”- Sirius could barely hold his laughter-“ is h-how Evans will nev-never go out with him now…”

Peter started laughing too, “As if he even had a chance before this”

They both didn’t see the slimy towel flying towards Sirius coming. James’ aim was perfect, and it landed right on Sirius’ face.

“ **You wouldn’t get it** ” James said, but with a smile of satisfaction, glad for his perfect hit.

Peter almost doubled over from laughter at Sirius’ disgruntled face.

“I’ll make you pay for that, Potter” Sirius said throwing the towel right back at James. But this time James expected the towel, and caught it with ease.

Peter did not, however, have reflexes that quick, and soon he was covered in slime too. James threw another very slimy towel at Sirius and soon the three boys (and their dorm) were covered in slime.

They fell still when Remus walked in stood in the doorframe, looked around, raised his eyebrows, and just walked straight to his bed, too tired to bother or care about their dorm (and his friends) being covered in slime. It wasn’t like it had happened before. Just another day at Hogwarts with the marauders, and he fell asleep soon after, and was surprised to see that the next day the room was cleaner than it ever was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave kuddos and/ or comment what you thought! (Even if you just say something like "Cute!")


	3. Chapter 3

There had always been something elegant about how Sirius, well, _was_. Even tonight, when Sirius was sitting on the reeling of the astronomy tower, the way he inhaled the smoke of the cigarette, and sat there in the moonlight, there was something beautiful about it.

Remus stood there watching him, leaning against the cold stone wall. He smiled at the way Sirius looked like the most careless person in the world. He smiled at the sight.

Without turning around Sirius asked, “What are you smiling at?”

“Just glad to be back,” Remus lied, “What are you doing here?”

Sirius turned toward Remus as the boy sat down beside him. Sirius leaned back and looked up towards the night sky.

“Smoking, drinking” -He shook the flash he had in his hand- “Enjoying my freedom.”

They sat in silence for a while. The moonlight was shining onto Remus. He started rubbing his neck. He always did when he was uncomfortable. Sirius seemed to have picked up on it, and he touched his hand.

“Rem,” he said tentatively, “Please don’t focus on the moon, there are so many other things in the sky tonight. The moon isn’t the most important one.”

“Then what is?” 

“To me? I like to watch the stars, they remind me how small we are, and it was, what first made me realize how arrogant the Blacks were, calling themselves after stars and constellations.”

“Do you want to talk about how your break was?” Remus asked. It was the reason he had come to find Sirius in the first place. He and James knew that Sirius always needed to vent after any trip home.

“There isn’t much to say, really,” he sighted, “Mudbloods this and worshipping the Dark Lord. Lots of, Sirius you’re a disgrace, you know, that kinda stuff”

He drank quite a lot more than a few gulps of his drink.

“Just them making my life as miserable as they can. My mother can suck it. She knows Voldemort personally, apparently. I shouldn’t have been surprised, one evil finding the other.”

Sirius was getting a bit wobbly even sitting there, as he drank a little more.

“What is that stuff?” Remus couldn’t help but ask.

“Oh, Firewiskey, stole it from the cellar at home, want some?”

Remus shook his head.

Suddenly they heard a meow from behind them. It was Mrs. Norris. Sirius jumped, and groaned softly from the sudden movement.

“We’ve gotta go,” he said and before Remus could make any comment, he took the boy by the hand and ran towards the portrait of Vindictus Viridian on the sixth floor of the tower.

“Ah, young Sirius Black,” the portrait said, “Up to trouble are you?”

“We gotta go in to the room,” the portrait raised his eybrows, and Sirius explained, “Filch”

“I do like you” it said while opening, “Not as uptight as your great-great-grandfather”

Once they entered the Room of Rewards Sirius collapsed. He was in a lot of pain from the running to the portrait and then crawling to the actual room.

“Sirius! Sirius! Are you all right?”

“Fine, Moony” he groaned.

“Clearly not, so what happened?” Remus asked more sharply than he probably would have if he would not have been in shock.

Sirius shoulders tensed. The pain on his back was getting worse and worse, but he couldn’t move. Remus didn’t know what to do.

“Use”- Sirius groaned- “Sana Velox”

Remus waved his wand the way Sirius described, and Sirius sat up against the wall.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Sirius said.

“I didn’t realize you were in so much pain,” Remus said, “What happened?”

“Mother,” Sirius murmured, not completely realizing what he was saying. Remus stared at him disbelievingly, he didn’t know what to say, so he just wrapped Sirius into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love every comment, and every kuddos!


End file.
